A vehicle such as a four-wheeled vehicle is provided with a vehicle lamp such as a headlamp (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2017-056829). Further, there is a headlight provided with a transceiver, a lamp unit, and a heat shielding plate that shields heat from the lamp unit to the transceiver (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-160579).